


Want

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.  Just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bio midterm and I needed to de-stress. Therefore, porn. Unbeta'd.

  
"Harder", Cas gasped out, lips bitten red and hair damp.  Every few seconds, he arched his back, pushing himself onto Dean's dick and digging his nails into Dean's back.  Keeping the pace, but putting more force behind his thrusts, Dean ground out, "Like that?"

Cas made a desperate sounding noise in the back of his throat and dug his nails in deeper.

  
Dean took that as a yes.

  
He was barely holding on, watching Cas unravel beneath him, all big blue eyes and clinging heat.  Their skin was sticking together, sweat mingling and  _god,_ Dean had to get his mouth on Cas.

  
He dropped his head and tongued Cas' jaw, stubble scraping roughly along his skin, and Cas' sharp " _Dean_ " in his ears. He sucked roughly at the skin under his lips and tugged it lightly with his teeth. There was going to be a mark there later, and just thinking about that had Dean groaning and snapping his hips forward into a faster thrust.  Cas clenched down onto his cock at that, and Dean huffed out a laugh.

  
God, he was going to lose his mind.

He took a deep breath and slowed down again, going back to the achingly slow rhythm from before.  Cas moved a hand from his back to grab at his hair and gritted out breathlessly, "Dean, I want more."

Dean smirked down at Cas, slowing down even more.  "If you want more, you're going to have to work for it."

Cas met his eyes, and Dean felt a sharp tug in his lower abdomen at the want he saw there.

  
With a quick move, Dean was flat on his back.  He sucked in a sharp breath, as Cas straddled him.

This time Cas was the one to smirk as sank down on Dean's cock, and rasped out, "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
